nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit
Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit is the third game in the Need for Speed series. In Japan it is called Over Drivin' III: Hot Pursuit and in France Need for Speed III: Poursuite Infernale. It's the first Need for Speed title to largely focus on police pursuits which later became a very popular element in the Need for Speed franchise. The game was released for PC and PlayStation 1 in 1998 with each consisting of slightly different content. Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 was released in 2002 as a spiritual successor with another Hot Pursuit released in 2010 by Criterion Games. Gameplay 'Race Modes' Hot Pursuit - Players can race and get into pursuits in nine Circuit tracks (2, 4 or 8 laps). There are three race types. Knockouts and tournaments can only have there difficulty altered. Players earn higher rewards for completing and winning events on higher difficulties. *Knockout - The last positioned racer is eliminated after each event. The last knockout race consists of a duel between the two finalists. *Single Race - Each race track is fully customisable allowing players to change daylight settings, traffic amount, the numbers of opponents (1 to 7), difficulty (beginner or expert), weather and have the option to drive in a mirrored version of the circuit. Players are also able to drive by themselves. *Tournament - Similar to Knockout except players compete in every race track featured in the game. Each participant earns points based on their finishing position at the end of the race. The racer with the most points by the end of the last race wins the tournament. 'Hot Pursuit Mode' right|200px|Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit intro.Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit is the first game in the series to let players drive police cars (PC only) and chase racers. Players can only race against one rival. The police force in this game uses tactics such as ramming the racers, Roadblocks and Spike Strips. Players will receive a warning if they are caught by the police. Earning too many warnings will cause the player to be arrested and allow the their opponent to win the event. Players taking on the role of a cop have the primary task of arresting every racer within a race. AI drivers are only allowed to earn a single warning by the police before being arrested. This only applies when the player is the cop; otherwise they can recieve the same warnings as the player. Ferrari and Mercedes-Benz vehicles are not available in Hot Pursuit Mode. Car list 200px|rightThe car list of Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit includes a selection of American, Australian and European sports cars. Almost every car in the title has a showcase option in which players can view real-life information, pictures and a 360° interior view of the real life vehicle although downloadable cars don't include showcases besides the Official Downloadable cars. It is also possible to perform Fine-tuning as well as compare cars via in-game performance regardless of class. 'Racer models' 'Class A' *Ferrari 550 Maranello *Lamborghini Diablo SV *El Niño (Bonus Car) *Italdesign Nazca C2 (PS1 Release) *Italdesign Scighera (PC only) *Jaguar XJR-15 (Bonus Car) *Lister Storm (Official download for PC) *Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR (PS1 Release Bonus Car) 'Class B' *Lamborghini Countach *Chevrolet Corvette C5 *Chevrolet Corvette C4 ZR1 (Wal-Mart PC Release) *Ferrari 355 F1 (Spider) (PC Release) *Ferrari 355 F1 (Berlinetta) (PS1 Release) *Ferrari 456 M GT (Official download for PC) 'Class C' *Aston Martin DB7 (PC Release) *Jaguar XK8 (PC Release) *Mercedes-Benz SL 600 (PC Release) *Jaguar XKR (PC Download) *Spectre R42 (PC Download) *Ford Falcon GT (Australian PC Release) *HSV VT GTS (Australian PC Release) 'Police' The PlayStation 1 release lacks the feature of playable police cars. The player can even use the horn to activate sirens and sound audible loud speaker speech. Two of the police cars that replace the Ferraris aren't available in Hot Pursuit mode. 'Traffic Vehicles' *Eagle Talon *Ford Crown Victoria *Land Rover Discovery *Ford Falcon EL (PC Release) *Ford Mustang Convertible *Jeep Comanche *Jeep Grand Cherokee *Chevrolet Caprice Classic (PS1 Release) *Lamborghini LM002 (PS1 Release) *Mercedes-Benz Unimog *Volvo 850 *Mazda MX-5 *Plymouth HEMI 'Cuda Tracks These 9 tracks are later reused in the PC release of Need for Speed: High Stakes as bonus tracks. There are also 5 hidden tracks exclusive to the PlayStation 1 release. These particular tracks are not available in Hot Pursuit mode either. 'Beginner Tracks' *Hometown *Redrock Ridge *Atlantica *Rocky Pass 'Expert Tracks' *Country Woods *Lost Canyons *Aquatica *Summit *Empire City (Bonus) 'Hidden Tracks' *Scorpio-7 (PlayStation 1) *Space Race (PlayStation 1) *The Room (PlayStation 1) *AutoCross (PlayStation 1) *Caverns (PlayStation 1) Trivia *The tracks Rusty Springs and Autumn Valley Speedway, both from The Need for Speed are mentioned in signs on the track Redrock Ridge/Lost Canyons and Hometown, respectively. *Near the end of the third scene that plays after waiting at the main menu, it shows an unobtainable 'mystery car' somewhat similar to the El Nino jumping the ramp at Empire City. Cheats Players can activate a cheat by going to the 'Username' menu and typing in the cheat. *'AMGMRC' - Unlocks the Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR. *'1JAGX' - Unlocks the Jaguar XJR-15. *'SPOILT' - Unlocks all cars and tracks except for hidden tracks. *'SEEALL' - New camera views: Shotgun 2 & 3, Circle, Rear, Chase *'XCAV8' - Unlocks Caverns underground track. *'GLDFSH' - Unlocks Scorpio-7 underwater tunnel. *'XCNTRY' - Unlocks AutoCross track. *'ROCKET' - Unlocks El Niño. *'MNBEAM' - Unlocks Space Race track. *'PLAYTM' - Unlocks The Playroom track. Title Differences The PlayStation 1 release of Hot Pursuit has a lot of differences in both gameplay and graphics in comparison with the PC release. See Also *Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit Soundtrack Category:Need for Speed Series Category:Games